All In: A Flame In the Dark - SYOC OPEN, adopted from PeachSkies -
by Duchess Disaster
Summary: Precisely 20-25 years after Izuku's class graduates and becomes pros, the next gen of heroes seems to be dwindling without much threat of villains. Though due to their neglect, a new evil appears to be rising from the trenches and with a shortage of heroes to overcome this torment, it might be the perfect plot to end the reign of peace - forcing naive UA students to take action.
1. Summary, OC Form & Guidelines

**I would like to start by thanking PeachSkies for giving me the honors of continuing this fic for her and Sheepthrills while she's away with personal stuff. Thank you both so much for entrusting me with this story, I am so freaking thrilled to take over with your blessings and help. **

**I was so inspired by the original post that I just had to ask if I could continue this story for her and I was so shocked she actually agreed! So this is a direct continuation of the story with the help of Sheepthrills, whom I can't thank enough. Both have shared with me information about the fic and I have all of the google docs so I can make sure to follow along where they left off but also adding my own flavor to the mix. Sheep and Peach will both be guiding me along with this so I'll make sure to run ideas and plot points by them before posting chapters. **

**Thanks again you guys for everything! I'm more than excited to work with Sheep on this :)))**

**I really hope to be able to meet all expectations. The last thing I want to do is let any of you readers down or mess up something so original and creative. Please guide me along the way guys, I'll need it. **

**So yes this is an adopted continuation of All In: A Flame In the Dark with permission from PeachSkies and Sheepthrills. Anyone whose OC was accepted in the original fic is more than welcome to PM me their form and still have their spot in the story. Although, I am reopening this fic for character submissions so anyone can submit! You do not have to be associated with the original story to submit a character. The forms for students, villains, teachers, and pros can also be found on my profile to copy/paste. All spots are currently open for submissions!**

**Farwell my lovely readers and I hope you'll all accept me as an author! I will plus ultra the shit out of this fic LOL xD I'm so pumped to get on this! Thanks,**

**Duchess Disaster**

* * *

_Summary: After Izuku's class graduates, he and his friends defeat the league of villains and are named victorious pro heroes, giving a surge of hope to civilians for a brighter future. With Izuku's classmates all taking the reigns, the world is now in a state of peace that, over the years they manage to keep at bay. Precisely 20-25 years later, the next generation of heroes seems to be dwindling without much threat of villains. Dark times are all but a distant memory as life goes on, and things fall back into place as a new school year at UA commence for the next generation of students. However, with such a long period of dormancy, it seems unlikely that evil will ever rise back to its previous height, or so the world had thought. Although, things might not always be as they seem. And, low and behold, a new evil appears to be rising from the trenches and with a shortage of heroes to overcome this torment, it might be the perfect plot to end the reign of heroes. Were they ever really safe or was it all just a big ploy to get them to let down their guard? But what the students do not know, won't hurt them- will it? That is until a massive wave of villain attacks hit Japan and the students of UA are forced to take action as the last resolve. With a group of inexperienced amateurs set out to do a pro's job, will they even stand a chance? Will good be able to triumph or will they fall into an apocalyptic catastrophe?_

Now onto the Guidelines for all OCs! -

The timeframe for this will be about twenty to twenty-five years into the future from Izuku's first year, so class 1-A is around 35 to 40 years of age and all pro-heroes. (Izuku being officially named the number one pro, with Bakugou as number two and Todoroki as third.) This WILL be more of an apocalyptic 'crumbling world' setting, once the first arc commences, so please keep this in mind. All For Once is defeated, as well as the original League of Villains, with all of them either incarcerated or deceased.

This is a next generation story, so your OC may be related to canon characters, but that excludes, All Might or All For One. No OC may be related to either of them under any circumstances, or be the illegitimate adopted child, protege, etc. Though, you may be related to other canon characters since this story is a work of fiction and I don't mind having next gen children running around. So yes, that does mean your OC may be the child of canon characters or directly related as long as you make your character your own.

I'll be accepting a minimum of 16 OCs for 1-A. I'll also be accepting quite a number of Villains, teachers, pros, etc. If you have any questions regarding anything, including who or what you're allowed to submit then please PM me!

Please read all of the rules before submitting because I will know if you didn't.

Your OC will be an automatic denial if they have an archive related quirk or anything similar to One for All/All For One, etc. Absolutely nothing that involved taking other people's quirks. I'm also a little iffy on time quirks but I won't entirely cross those out if you can give me reasonable strengths and weaknesses.

I want this to be a fun environment for everyone, so create any kind of OC you could hope for.

Guidelines for Villains -

Peach originally had three different categories but I will be skipping that part for the moment so villains are pretty much free for all. I can put them into categories once they are accepted, so I gotcha fam.

Rules! -

1\. I will not accept or even look at incomplete applications. So don't send me half of your form and ask me to check it over and see if I like it. Please only send the completed form! Other PMs with questions are welcome, so hit me up if you guys need help, have any concerns, or confusion.

2\. I'll only accept ocs sent through PM ONLY! Please title your PM Subject as (Your character's name, hero/villain name, quirk, story title). This helps me keep your characters organized and is easier for me to message you back.

3\. Please review at least every three chapters so I know you're still involved. I will delete/replace inactive submitters unless you message me beforehand to let me know if you're going on a leave of absence. Also, to keep up with updates, please put this story on your follows. So PLEASE do not send in an OC and just drop out and never answer my PMs or comment again. If you do so, I will be very strict about this rule and drop your character.

4\. This isn't first come, first serve. I will NOT reserve spots for any character. I want this story to be fair, and give everyone an equal opportunity to get in.

5\. JAPANESE NAMES ONLY! This story will take place in Japan, so please make sure your OC has a Japanese name unless they specifically moved to Japan from another country, or their parents did. If your OC has a foreign name, I will ask for specifics.

6\. Your OC can be related to canon characters since this is next generation! Though, that being said, please don't make your character OP or a carbon copy. These OCs are young and still have much training to do. And I don't want ocs with identical quirks. If you send me a carbon copy, you will be rejected.

7\. You may submit more than one oc, but make sure to send them in separate PM threads. Please make sure to ask me first. I'm only looking for one student from each submitter to make it fair at the moment. But you're free to submit a villain and student if you'd like.

8\. If you send in a character you've previously used, please make sure to change it up a bit. I do NOT want to write with OCs who have been in other stories before and are exactly the same. Change at least a few things up, including their name and appearance.

Student application/form (before sending in app, please delete everything in parenthesis)

Name - (Japanese only, unless your OC moved from another country!)

Nickname(s) -

Hero Name -

Gender -

Age -

Year - (1st, 2nd, 3rd)

Sexuality -

Quirk Name & Type -

Quirk Description -

Weaknesses & Limitations -

Special Moves & Abilities -

Appearance (don't forget to include your hairstyle here as well as any other details. Please be descriptive!) -

Markings/Piercings -

Street Clothing/Fashion (what does s/he like to wear? More than one outfit please) -

School Uniform -

Sleep Wear/Workout and Training/Formal -

Costume -

Accessories/Gadgets -

Personality (Be detailed here, please! At least a paragraph with a good amount of description. Feel free to include traits, how your character reacts/acts in certain situations, etc. Who are they? What are they like? What are they all about?) -

Strengths -

Weaknesses -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Hobbies -

Fighting style -

\- Stats - (For Stats, you have the option to have up to 5 Points for each section. 1 being the worst, and 5 being the best. Do NOT give me 5/5 on every section. Your characters currently aren't pro heroes, so their stats will grow and develop over time)

Power -

Speed -

Agility/Stealth -

Technique -

Intellect -

Cooperation -

Residence/Housing -

Family (brief description of each member and their relationship with your OC) -

History -

Friends -

Enemies -

Love Interest/Significant other (Optional. feel free to Include interactions/first meeting, any scenes you'd like to happen, and etc.) -

Interview Questions!:

Why do you want to be a hero? -

Why did you choose to attend UA? -

Are you new or a returning student? -

What is your level of skills? Expertise? (Needs improvement, rookie, semi-talented, etc. Rescue Hero, Battle Hero, etc.) -

Do you have any future goals? -

What do you think of the new rise of evil? Do you think there is any hope for the heroes? -

Quotes -

Scenes and ideas -

Theme Song(s) -

Extra -

* * *

Teacher Application/Form

Name - (Japanese only, unless your OC moved from another country!)

Nickname(s) -

Hero Name -

Gender -

Age -

Sexuality -

Quirk Name & Type -

Quirk Description -

Weaknesses & Limitations -

Special Moves & Abilities -

Appearance (don't forget to include your hairstyle here as well as any other details. Please be descriptive!) -

Markings/Piercings -

Street Clothing/Fashion (what does s/he like to wear? More than one outfit please) -

Sleep Wear/Workout and Training/Formal -

Costume -

Accessories/Gadgets -

Personality (Be detailed here, please! At least a paragraph with a good amount of description. Feel free to include traits, how your character reacts/acts in certain situations, etc. Who are they? What are they like? What are they all about?) -

Strengths -

Weaknesses -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Hobbies -

Fighting style -

\- Stats - (For Stats, you have the option to have up to 20 Points for each section. 1 being the worst, and 20 being the best. Do NOT give me 20/20 on every section.)

Power -

Speed -

Agility/Stealth -

Technique -

Intellect -

Cooperation

-End stats -

Residence/Housing -

Family (brief description of each member and their relationship with your OC if important) -

History (Include what drove them to be a hero or anything important in their life, etc.)

Friends -

Enemies -

Interview Questions!:

Why did you decide to be a hero and how long have you been in this profession? -

What is your level of skills? Expertise/hero experience (Please include hero ranking here if possible) -

What type of hero are you? (Rescue hero, battle hero, etc) -

Do you have any future goals? -

Why did you decide to become a teacher? -

What do you think of the rise of evil? Are you prepared? -

Quotes -

Scenes and ideas -

Theme Song(s) -

Extra -

* * *

Villain Application/Form

Name - (Japanese only, unless your OC moved from another country!)

Nickname(s) -

Villain Name -

Gender -

Age -

Sexuality -

Quirk Name & Type -

Quirk Description -

Weaknesses & Limitations -

Special Moves & Abilities -

Appearance (don't forget to include your hairstyle here as well as any other details. Please be descriptive!) -

Markings/Piercings -

Street Clothing/Fashion (what does s/he like to wear? More than one outfit please) -

Sleep Wear/Workout and Training/Formal -

Costume -

Accessories/Gadgets -

Personality (Be detailed here, please! At least a paragraph with a good amount of description. Feel free to include traits, how your character reacts/acts in certain situations, etc. Who are they? What are they like? What are they all about?) -

Strengths -

Weaknesses -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Hobbies -

Fighting style -

\- Stats - (For Stats, you have the option to have up to 10 Points for each section. 1 being the worst, and 10 being the best. Do NOT give me 10/10 on every section. Your characters currently aren't pro heroes, so their stats will grow and develop over time)

Power -

Speed -

Agility/Stealth -

Technique -

Intellect -

Cooperation -

Criminal Record -

Residence/Housing -

Family (brief description of each member and their relationship with your OC if important) -

History (Include what drove them to be a villain, etc.)

Friends -

Enemies -

Love Interest/Significant other (Optional. feel free to Include interactions/first meeting, any scenes you'd like to happen, and etc.) -

Interview Questions!:

Why did you decide to be a villain and how long have you been in this profession? -

What are your thoughts on heroes? -

What is your level of skills? Expertise? (Needs improvement, rookie, semi-talented, etc.) -

Do you have any future goals? -

What are your thoughts on UA? -

Do you have a side job besides being a villain/a cover story? -

Quotes -

Scenes and ideas -

Theme Song(s) -

Extra -


	2. 000 - Introduction

**UPDATED & REPOSTED ON 6/8: Here it FINALLY is, the reworked prologue is here guys! I hope you enjoy, Sheepthrills and I are hyped to present this to you. Thank you all for the patience and support with this update. I am uploading this via out of country for my sister's wedding for please forgive me for not responding to PMs and reviews quite yet. I'll get right on that as soon as I'm back home. THANKS AGAIN! :)))**

**Farewell readers!**

_**SYOC open for submissions for all spots. **_

**_Warnings: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE, GORE, AND DEATH, AS WELL AS MATURE LANGUAGE. Please go back now if this isn't for you, you have been warned._**

**000**

**Prologue -**

**Months Into The Future:**

**The Beginning of the Fallout - 6:00 A.M.**

He gasped so hard that his lungs felt as if they were going to burst from the amount of oxygen that flooded into his system at once. It filled his lungs like water, heavy and burning as if in that lapse of bodily control, he felt himself choke on his own breath. His eyes wrenched open in a frantic response and an instant later, his body violently jerked into an upright position as he was suddenly awake. Despite the sudden sensation of panic, Izuku managed to hold back the scream that threatened to leave his chest as his sheets now were pooled around his waist. Attempting to steady his breathing, he took slow and labored breaths despite his pounding heart that made him feel like he'd just completed a marathon. The sensation of panic still lingering in his nerves caused his gaze to dart about the room. His pupils fully displayed as he desperately tried to peer through the darkness for the source of his terror.

Is something there, is something wrong? No, calm down. It was just a nightmare… a bad dream.

When he found nothing but the same empty walls and furniture, newspaper articles strewn about, mixed with rank, weeks-old empty pizza boxes and takeout containers, trash bags claiming most of the available space in the small apartment room - the same stuff that had been there when he'd fallen asleep, his labored breathing finally became steady and calm as he let himself slowly lie back down onto the bed.

I haven't had one of those in a long time…

The last nightmare that he could remember occurred before peace began to reign throughout the city. A time before both danger and fear could be considered relics of the past. The world outside these walls was a better place now... Right? He'd made sure of it. He helped create a new, safer environment for all - quirkless or not. He'd worked tirelessly until he was proud of putting all of the criminals away - the mentally unstable. But a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise. It was the same sort of feeling he'd gotten before his body moved on its own and sent him headfirst into danger without the slightest concern over his own safety. This feeling… it was like an ominous warning that things might not remain as serene and peaceful as he thought.

Damnit…

His hands reached up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stared blankly at the ceiling, his body too tired to get up, but his nerves much too wired to go back to sleep. He thought that the nightmares would've been gone by now, but you don't live through the life of a hero without certain things sticking to you. It was a lesson that he had to learn the hard way. The horror, the bloodshed, the fear for his own life and the lives of his friends, not to mention that the hurricane of negative emotions and life-altering experiences occurred since he was only 15. For so long, he couldn't shut his eyes at night without those experiences playing back in his head. His friend being stolen away before his very eyes while he was unable to do anything, the feeling of death looming over his consciousness as he was beneath the relentless attack of Muscular, the cruel grin and maddened eyes of Shigaraki's face as his homeroom teacher was broken right in front of him, not to mention the Nomus… Night after night, he was trapped within these memories, experiencing them as if for the first time. Except that there wasn't anyone to help him, no hero to burst in and save the day, not even the power of his own strength of his quirk to rely on. The only thing present was his fear, his failure, and complete powerlessness. In the worst cases, these visions and memories didn't limit themselves to after he'd gone to bed.

He hadn't told anyone about this since they'd began, he attempted to hide this vulnerable piece of himself from the world around him just like All Might had once hidden his real form from the public. But a few people knew of his condition before it was public, there were two people that knew of the secret Izuku was hiding: Bakugou and Todoroki. He didn't even have to tell them since they could see it buried beneath his eyes, the same way that he could see the vulnerability buried beneath theirs. It was an unspoken agreement that neither of them wanted to discuss their condition, but Izuku would be ready and willing to talk with them should they ever need the company. His most recent nightmare was a cruel reminder of the past, a victory over the League of Villains that cost something he's never been ready to part with.

All Might

As his vision began to grow cloudy with the formation of tears, he clenched his eyes shut and attempted to push the memory deep into the back of his mind where it belonged. He shouldn't be thinking about something like that, not after peace had finally been achieved. The new state of Japan was supposed to be a new start, for Izuku as well as everyone. Without the aura of dangerous hanging so heavily over the city, he'd finally manage to sleep peacefully once more, so why was he anxious again?

Izuku's ears perked up as he tried to focus on any sounds that may have startled him awake. With years of being a pro-hero under his belt, the position had many downfalls on top of its many amazing perks. Although, one of those downfalls was his habit of waking up at the slightest bump in the night. Izuku was always on high alert and for good reason, although it seemed that for once, no sound filled his ears.

The city was still, an odd chorus of silence that rarely loomed in the crisp morning air, void of the usual car horns blasting, the clicking of shoes against the sidewalks from businessmen and women rushing to work, the giggling of children as they walked in huddles to the train station to make it to school. For some odd reason, the whole city seemed to be asleep, peaceful and hallow, as silent as the dead that sent a cold chill through Izuku. It just didn't sit right with him, something about this was all wrong, he thought as he carefully maneuvered out of bed. With gentle movements, he shifted out of the sheets letting the duvet fall back to the bed with a quiet thud before he tiptoed towards the french doors of the balcony attached to the master bedroom, cautious not to wake any sleeping residence. His heart beat heavily against his chest like pounding drum, all the while, a buzzing silence echoed in his ears, deafening him as his eyes remained wide and alert. He found himself frantically scanning the darkened room for any signs of a threat.

The clock on the nightstand flashed 6:12 a.m. in blinking red numbers, illuminating the otherwise dark bedroom. The green haired man barely paid it any mind. Instead, he slowly turned the handle of the glass door with a small 'click,' and instantly, a cool breeze flooded into the room. It caused goosebumps to appear in its wake over the exposed skin of his forearms and muscular as rock legs, his t-shirt and the striped material of his boxers proving to be of little help in blocking out the cold chill of the morning wind. As quickly and quietly as he could, Izuku slipped out onto the small balcony of his apartment and shut the door behind him, engulfing his form into the cold morning air.

This is odd... The green haired man thought to himself, mind numb with too many possibilities flickering by and nothing to soothe the strange churning in his gut that held his stomach in a vice. Even out on the balcony, smack in the city center, where the sounds of the city and civilians seemed never to sleep - it was quiet. The type of silence that had Izuku gulping down the lump in his throat, eerie and prying, the calm before the storm that was set to unleash at any moment. Izuku sighed aloud, cautiously approaching the edge of the railing, craning his body in a slight angle to use his elbows to prop his head up in the scarred open palms of his hands.

Green eyes remained narrowed, making the small three-pronged crows feet next to either eye more prominent, scanning along the empty streets below, along the line of building tops, and until everything faded into the horizon in the distance.

Well, no signs of suspicious activity, for now, Izuku mused before slumping slightly against the sturdy thick industrial iron rails, barely feeling the cool metal against his skin as an overwhelming feeling of the tension slowly seep from his knotted muscles, leaving him almost boneless and much more relaxed.

Maybe he'd been overreacting? That wasn't anything far from the ordinary. This wouldn't be unlikely considering he was a bit overcautious according to Ochako, but he couldn't help to be that way. As the Number One Hero, his job was more than just coming to the rescue when people needed him, it was about protecting them from danger before it happens, putting a stop to any evil activities threatening the safety of his people.

But maybe, just maybe he was being a bit ridiculous? Who wakes up in a cold sweat due to the city being too quiet? Izuku let a small chuckle fall from his lips at the thought. That was a little silly of him. Well, it didn't seem like anything was amiss. It was early, and sure, civilians were ordinarily hectic in the mornings, but it wasn't the end of the world if they decided to be quiet some mornings, right? The green haired man nodded to himself in conclusion but gave another once-over of the cityscape before turning on his bare heels against the concrete and started to make his way back to the door. That is until the silence broke, like an egg against concrete, completely cracked and exposed, leaving nothing to keep the yolk inside as it spills out against the unforgiving hard street.

The crashing, crunching, ripping sound of metal and stone tore through the city like waves. It was loud and deafening against the cold calmness, and Izuku's heart stilled in his chest. The distant yet persistent loud crumbling of what seemed to be a building or several smashed against the ground ripped apart by an unknown force. It caused the whole city to shake and creak as an array of buildings, towers, and skyscrapers fell into themselves, tumbling down like a child's building blocks.

All Izuku could do was watch in horror. His breath caught in his throat, and his blood coursing quickly through his veins, rushing through his ears as the scene before him unfolded.

Is that some kind of quirk? Who - what would do this?

Suddenly, a myriad of screams filled the air. Raw, bloodcurdling, and terrifying sounds began to claw at his chest before he yanked himself into action. Move, Izuku, move! His mind yelled on overload, heart pounding wildly. He wanted to prevent this. He wanted to help. No, he needed to. It was his job and his city. All Might left this position to him, and he'd be damned if he was going to let his people suffer in his place.

Izuku barely had any time to comprehend what was happening as he rushed back inside his apartment, body moving on autopilot he searched for his hero suit. He tore it out of the closet and tugged it on his tall, muscular frame like he had done thousands of times before. Distantly, he could hear his phone ringing like crazy, most likely his company alerting him of the situation. However, all he could really focus on were the horrified screams that surrounded him, drowning him in the sound, and the crashing and booming that went on outside from god knows where. He quickly blinked away the darkness that pulled at the corners of his mind. He was the Number One Hero, him, and his city was falling to ruin. His city was falling apart chunk by chunk around him, to its knees.

Suddenly, a large burst of wind drafted through his balcony and with the sheer intensity, Izuku's eyes slipped shut. Well, until something smacked him in the face with a loud prattling pop. The green haired man gasped in surprise, eyes flying open as his hands tugged at the offending paper that was pretty much glued to his face. Slowly, he peeled it off and brought it down to eye level in his shaking, scarred fists.

A crudely printed photograph of himself stared back at him, a green silhouette, hands poised on his hips and a grin on his face. It was from years ago when he was in his mid-twenties, after the defeat of the League of Villains. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday, posing for hundreds of news anchors dying to get the chance to interview him and paparazzi as far as the eye could see - blinding flashes everywhere and screaming fans waving heartfelt signs above their heads.

Izuku took in a shaky breath, his dull green eyes scanning over the bright red block script printed to the flyer and he felt his heart still in his chest.

**_"Number One Terror - Deku. Public Enemy number one."_**

**It was all his fault.**

"I'm sorry - I..I I'm so so sorry.." He barely choked out through a watery breath that drowned under the screams of terror below him. Smoke trailed up in thick, sooty streams, like ink traveling to the darkening sky.

He felt suffocated, drowning in the unbearable dispare of reality. There he was, wondering where his future went. He remembered his future as if it had bright rays illuminating every path in front of him until it vanished. He thought he was helping people. He thought he-

Tears stung his sockets before he knew what happened, wet pools streamed from his sleepless eyes, the green color of the orbs dull and slowly seeming to fade over the years he spent hiding. He watched, almost in a trance as the teardrops soaked into his t-shirt, creating wet marks, a reminder of his pain for all to see. There he was, wondering where his future went. He remembered his future as if it had bright rays illuminating every path in front of him until it vanished. He thought he was helping people. He thought he-

Clenching his fist, emerald lightning coursing through his forearms, he prepared to hit at something, anything, that could shatter this nightmare. But, it was all real.

**000**

_What the -?_

Bleary eyes blinked open, peeling them back as he let out a pained groan from where he shifted his back against the cold concrete of the ground, rough against the torn material of his shirt and the sensitive skin of his back. The raven-haired teenage boy was disoriented, feeling as if he'd fallen down a flight of stairs, smacking his head all the way down before being run over by a semi. Wave after wave of dizziness wrack his body, head spilling so much that he worried that he was honestly dead or at least close to dying.

What the hell happened? He wondered to himself, the thought flittering through his mind as he tried to blink through the weariness that threatened to take him under as he stared up at what had to be the sky from lying on his back. The pain was too much for him to stifle the audible grunt that left his lips. All he could remember was lying in his uncomfortably lumpy bed, half asleep and waiting on the attendants to wake him for breakfast.

Wait… concrete? What about my room? The..The facility?

Panic shot through him like an ocean of icy water just as soot and ash filled his vision, lighting up every corner; his breathing wild like a caged animal, pumping his chest - and fuck, he could see a flaming inferno peeking up from yards away through the hunks of rubble littering the ground. Curling high into the grey-sheened sky, a blanket of death coated the once ethereal beauty of the morning sky. It was now as black as night, heavy and hollow yet somehow startlingly beautiful. His ears were ringing so loudly, a shrill, high-pitched echo slammed into his skull, and for some reason, his whole body ached, throbbing and heavy, with his limbs weighing him down like dead weights. Fear gripped him in its tight grasp as his body trembled like a leaf in the wind, sight extremely hazy he was slightly worried this was the beginning signs of blindness.

"Where am I? What happened...? Hello?" He cried out. His voice weak and wobbly with dread, so damn quiet that it felt like the sound would blow away with the wind, and he could feel the hysteria slowly set in.

Was it a terrorist attack?

That seems pretty plausible and the only logical explanation for whatever the hell has just happened. He glanced around wildly, eyes searching the dark sky for the familiar building he called home but it was gone, he realized with a newfound alarm, absolutely missing from the block, though, as he scanned farther, it seemed like the entire block was blown to smithereens.

The young man gasped, suddenly feeling another bout of nausea rise up from his stomach to his chest, barely being able to comprehend his own thoughts over the blood pumping through his veins mixed with a throbbing headache that pulsed his temples. He thought that maybe he could make out the faint sounds of terror-filled screams in the distance like some nightmare he couldn't wrap his mind around. That's what this was, a nightmare. So unreal, so impossible, sitting right in front of him in a shattered pile of the pristinely white building turned on its side just a yard away from his body. The windows were all punched out, the glass shattered from the impact of hitting the ground and there was a clean cut where the foundation was severed, almost like someone really large picked the building up in their hands and ripped it from the ground like a delicate flower, before tossing it aside like yesterday's trash. Support beams punctured through the sturdy walls he'd grown to trust, that once stood proudly as a beacon of hope against the skyline. Around him were other fallen neighboring buildings that he remembered seeing each day just looming outside of his window, all laying in forgotten heeps on the ground. Fuck, the teenager sharply inhaling through the emotion that stung his chest and the back of his eyes, though he suddenly wished he hadn't when the mixture of smoke and soot abruptly entered his lungs causing them to scream in his chest.

"Shit, fuck -" The raven-haired boy coughed and sputtered to himself, throat constricting as the assault continued to rip apart his insides thanks to the tainted air around him. A familiar stinging at the back of his eyes made him blink the tears back that threatened to weld up and fall. Everything he knew, everything he had experienced was gone. The life he'd lived before, all of the friends he had made, it was all gone. All he knew was that he had to get out. He had to move, he barely managed to process in a panic, but he knew that much - even thru the ringing in his ears, he knew he had to get to safety before the smoke around him managed to suffocate him- if there even was somewhere safe, but anywhere would be better than here. He didn't really have anywhere to go in the first place, but this was his chance then. He had to go.

"I'm gonna be sick - I can't - I..I.." His voice cracked, falling short as he gripped his stomach in a half-hearted attempt to keep from giving in to the nausea that punched him in the gut repeatedly. He glanced around wildly, breathing rapid puffs that were loud even to his deafened ears and shit, his heart was racing in his chest like he had been running all night.

_Where are the nurses? The doctors? The other patients….were they all ..**dead?**_

It seemed like he was the only one in the area, but that couldn't be true, with all of these buildings, there had to be others, there just had to - he thought with a shudder of fear, a hand flying to his chest to cover his rapidly beating heart from where it threatened to burst from his chest.

_'Pull yourself together, come on. You can't think like that, don't dwell too much. I need to get to safety. You're going to have a heart attack if you don't calm down,_' the voice in his head hissed, and he tried with all of his might to focus on something other than the fear, fear of the unknown and fear of what damage his body might've suffered from whatever had happened.

He ached all over, could feel the dull pain mulling through his veins, but the adrenaline had to be what kept him from feeling everything to the full extent. At least, that's what he briefly wondered before shaking his head, forcing himself back to reality.

'Come on, get up. Get out of here,' he breathed to himself before swallowing his emotions and with a determined nod, attempted to force himself to move. His pale slashed hands up hands shakily moved down to his sides and with a sigh, pushed against the gravel and shifted his body into a half sitting position on the ground. His plaid pajama pants were ripped and tattered, the comfortable cotton shirt that once hugged his figure now stretched loosely with holes from the blast - or was it a blast? He wasn't really sure exactly what it was or what had happened. The scrawny boy hunched forward, letting a groan slip through his clenched teeth as he moved to grip his throbbing skull into his shaking hands, shaggy black strands fell around him like a curtain, shielding him from the horror scene in front of him.

He clearly wasn't inside anymore, no, it didn't look like there was an inside left. But he couldn't tell to the full extent thanks to the disorientation. Maybe it was a trick of the mind? Perhaps he was just having a bad dream?

That's it. Yeah! This had to be some kind of sick nightmare. There was no way this was real.

He just wanted to run, to sprint far, far away from here. The primal urges were locked in his mind, telling him to run, run, run - Away from this cruel reality, away from the heroes and away from the society that wronged him in the first place but where could he go? His legs wouldn't move, couldn't and fleetingly he wondered if they had been broken in the accident, but the screaming in his chest felt so real, so mind-numbing like an impending danger would be upon him soon if he didn't get out of here.

Suddenly, he heard it over the storm in his head, the frantic thumps of footsteps, shoes smacking against the ground and the sound echoing against the fallen remains causing him to lift his head from his hands, peeking up to see his savior. The heroes had to be here! Was he getting rescued? Though, did heroes even save people like him? And for some reason, in that moment, he didn't care either way - whether the heroes came for him, whether someone else came to fetch him, to put him back -

But what he wasn't expecting was the small figured that emerged from the blackness between a giant gaping hole in the foundation of a building, like a stumbling rushing blur until she stumbled into a small glimmer of light from a burning fire in the distance. Ash covered her like a blanket, but those eyes - the soft warmth of honey brown and ethereal took him by surprise as the two orbs of amber scanned over the area, through the rubble and chunks of fallen buildings to finally land on him and he blinked up in silent shock.

She was gasping, shoulder-length strands of golden hair appeared dulled by the soot that matted the previously beautiful tresses, and her hollowed cheeks were caked in dirt. And in the light, he could just barely make out the familiar matching set of polka dot pajama shorts and t-shirt on the girl's slim frame, now covered with black singed spots and exposing small bits of delicate skin. The girl wobbled like a baby deer on her slipper covered feet, thin legs shaking dangerously, chest heaving with exhaustion as she stared back at him with those haunting eyes.

"A-Ayumu? I-is that yo-ou?" The blonde breathed out in a stutter, her voice trembling with the rapid breaths that made her thin chest rise and fall with exertion like she had literally sprinted a good thirty miles.

Did she run all the way here or something? He thought in absolute bewilderment, and for some reason, the raven-haired boy couldn't even fully process what was happening, just blinking back at her like an idiot in surprise. He watched her move on shaking slim legs, cautiously like she wasn't sure if the ground would disappear from beneath her at any given moment, and Ayumu wouldn't have been surprised if it did at this point. Her thin arms reached out to grip onto the side of an iron beam that hung out from the remains of a fallen hotel as a way to stable herself, trying with all of the power left in her to make it over to the boy who finally shook his head, yanking himself out of his jumbled up mind.

"Junko? Oh my god! Are you okay?" Ayumu exclaimed, wide-eyed and frantic and he quickly tried to push himself up off of the cement, though immediately ceased when a massive wave of pain washed over him in an instant, a hiss leaving his lips as he shakily fell back down on his butt. Fuck, his legs had to be messed up. He had to have broken them in the accident, that would be the only thing that would explain the massive pain he felt with every little movement.

He didn't have time to dwell on this new realization as his eyes were immediately drawn back over to the blonde - the same girl who made his time in the facility so much better and always put even the smallest of smiles on his face from her happy-go-lucky attitude - who now was a shell of her former self, so completely different that Ayumu almost didn't even recognize her. She managed to make it to just a few feet away from him before her stick-like legs wavered dangerously and she collapsed to the ground with a small cry, her palms and knees shooting out in time to take the brunt of the fall and Ayumu flinched at the sight.

"Junko! Are you - "

She immediately cut him off with a high pitched gasp, and all he could think was, 'insane, she's acting insane,' as he stared, eyes as wide as saucers as the girl crawled her way over to him, her brown eyes murky orbs of glass, stark against her pale skin and the disgusting dirt caking her face. The soft palms of her hands were cut and bloodied, the crimson liquid painting the ground with every movement, and from what he could tell it looked like the thin skin of her knees weren't in much better shape. Though much to his horror, the girl never once looked away from his face.

"We- we have to get out of here. Now. We have to go - He's - he's - we just have to go, please Ayumu, please just get up! This is our only chance!" Junko shrieked out, her high pitched voice shrill and hysterical, unlike anything he had ever heard before coming from the most kind and soft-spoken girl he knew. Though now, she spoke with a broken plea thick and watery, causing him to swallow back the lump in his throat.

What was wrong with her? Where did they need to go? Maybe she was seriously injured and needed medical attention, or was she suffering from shock? Yeah, that must be it! He exclaimed to himself, eyes racking over her shaking form, that was the only possible explanation for why she was acting so strange. He'd never dealt with a full out crazy person before, only coming across a few in his lifetime although they were always kept away from the rest, in sectioned off high-security rooms that way everyone else was safe. So how did you even deal with someone as hysteric as Junko was being?

Well, he sighed to himself with a burst of determination, here goes nothing. The raven-haired boy lifted his hands slowly out in front of him, palms facing outward like one would confront a deranged animal, and the blonde continued to crawl forward, matted blonde hair shifting like curtains around her. Ayumu sucked in a heavy breath before mustering his most soothing tone, "Hey, hey, take it easy. It'll all be fine, I'm sure the police are on their way right now -" He started, just to be interrupted again as the girl wildly shook her hair, strands coming to smack her in the cheeks but she seemed to either not notice or even care for the girls who body trembled with over-exertion.

"No! You don't understand - we have to get out! The police - what's left of the heroes are no more. The villains… the facility, they- Just, we have to leave NOW. Hurry before - "

She broke off into a whisper, and much to his surprise, a breathy scream left her throat and before he could even blink, the girl was on him in seconds, crashing into him full force and causing both young teens to scatter to the ground with a dull thud as Ayumu's skull cracked onto the concrete. Fuck, he thought as stary blackness filled his vision, flashes of white spots causing him to blink rapidly to keep from fainting and, damn did he think his head hurt before because now, he was pretty sure his skull was bleeding out on the pavement below from how hard she smashed into him.

Ayumu abruptly sat up with a pained groan falling from his lips at the same time he realized that the blonde was shaking madly in his arms, and when his vision finally cleared he could see the fear etched onto her wide-eyed features.

"Junko, I told you the heroes or police-" This time, he cut himself off as the sound of very audible footsteps made him peer over to the intruder, his heart rate picking up at the possibility of being rescued though, he wasn't expecting the sight of the person who sauntered around a corner. Ayumu's breath caught in his throat when amber eyes blinked back at him through the dark, foggy wisps of smoke, like candles illuminating the dark in a burning present glow.

Was what was left of the dwindling heroes finally here for them? Or a cop? Someone, anyone...

The person stared straight back at him for a few long seconds before he decided to step forward, and with every step, Ayumu noticed Junko's slender frame trembled even harder in his grasp. Suddenly the newcomer's tall and lean form came into view, and Ayumu found his gaze racking over the man's slightly muscular body inquisitively. Solid black pants covered his lean legs in an almost rough-looking material that was closer to denim that to standard hero-suit fabric, with a dark green denim army jacket on his torso. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows hanging open to reveal a skin-tight black shirt with strange looking clasps crisscrossing over his chest. He stepped forward, black combat boots carelessly crushing the rubble beneath him and a hint of light fell on his face, showing that the ash that the young man thought was on his face, was actually a simple black mask tied over his eyes. The exposed parts of his face were all sharp, ridged lines of someone in their prime, down to a triangular jawline that looked like it could cut glass. His hair, oddly enough, was exposed, which was a blush pink, an army green headband tied around his forehead and pushing back his bangs in a wild array, though even with such a soft color, the man's amber eyes told another story of ferocity.

This wasn't a hero he'd ever seen before. Not that he knew a lot, but just like everyone else, he'd seen the occasional news story of a great victory or advertisement on television, promoting top ranking heroes but he'd never encountered this man before. No, he was different. His whole vibe left a bad taste in Ayumu's mouth down to the barely concealed electric energy that radiated off of him, leaving the air heavy and suffocating, balling up in his chest - a silent promise of unpredictability.

The boy on the ground blinked up at him, with wide eyes, shock, and distrust evident on his youthful face as Junko let a choked sob leave her dry lips. She immediately clung tighter to his body, her smaller hands coming up to grip like iron around his thin biceps and Ayumu honestly believed that if the girl could just melt into him, then she would've. She was shaking out of literal fear, that much he could tell as her body's movements sent chills right through him, causing the buzzing of discomfort that had taken refuge in his heart to intensify. And with a sinking feeling, he could only identify as dread, Ayumu saw the pink-haired man's yellow gaze flickered down to the back of the blonde haired girl's head disinterestedly before his gaze turned back onto the raven-haired boy where the sharpness made him swallow the gasp that threatened to spill from his throat.

God, just who was this man? Ayumu thought while blinking back at him, refusing to let the fear take over him no matter how much he seriously just wanted to sink back into the desolate street and have it swallow him up. All of his life he'd let his fears get the best of him and relied on others to pick up the slack but in this moment he had to step it up. Junko was useless, the poor blonde haired girl a quivering mess in his arms, her own form folding against him like a child so much that he could feel the heat radiating off of her. Ayumu felt her suddenly shift against him, barely peeking out from her mat of hair to keep an eye on the man in front of them. He couldn't just leave her. He had to do something, anything to make things better. He had no idea what was going on here, but if her reactions were anything to go by, this man wasn't someone to take lightly. The raven-haired boy silently settled for not letting the man out of his sight, at least not until he found out the pink-haired man's motives.

Ayumu eyes narrowed when the man abruptly stepped closer, with lazy almost casual strides, amber gaze never wavering from the younger male. Then, much to the youngers shock, he lifted a worn black boot and kicked a giant chunk of cement out of the way, like it weighed less than a small pebble and Junko let out the most terrifying, blood-curdling scream that the dark haired teen had ever had the displeasure of hearing in his life. Ayumu jumped with her in his arms, ears practically ringing like bells from the sound and it took everything in him not to send her flying to the ground from pain, and instead, his jaw locked into place. A hiss left his lips as Junko continued to shift in his lap, almost like a cat trying to claw her way up his body to hide behind him. The man before them stopped in his tracks, and Ayumu was silently grateful for once that the man seemed to get the hint, or at least didn't want to deal with the blonde's breakdown.

A flash of her wide eyes struck a chord inside of his heart, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her in a deadlock, trying with all of his might to keep her flailing body against his own, soft murmurs falling from his lips in an attempt to comfort her. He was immediately taken back to thoughts of the hospital, of how the nurses calmed new, more emotional patients. Though all he could remember was their gentle embraces and soothing tones that reminded him of a patient mother shushing a newborn, the way they'd rock the crying boy or girl into submission until all that was left was a shell. But it didn't matter what he said because his helpless cries were falling on deaf ears. Although, this was the only way he could protect her from whatever was going on inside of her head, the only way he knew how. She was acting absolutely insane, and he knew that nothing he could say would deter that and that thought left him unsettled.

However, Ayumu's eyes were suddenly shifted up as footsteps echoed around the desolate remains. And with a sinking feeling, he thought, Oh shit, that guy is still here, I almost forgot! But before the raven-haired male knew it, the man was in front of him, just merely a foot away, only the heavy sound of glass crunching beneath the sole of his boots filled the boy's ears and made his heart thud in his chest and he couldn't stop himself from clinging even tighter to Junko.

An even look crossed over his face before the male moved to crouch down until they were mere feet from each other. He set back on the toes of his shoes, elbows propped up on his knees making the pink haired man appear to be a good head or so taller than the boy and when he peered forward, the younger couldn't help but feel a spike of fear due to the menacing glint the shone brightly in those eyes. From what he could tell due to the mask, his face was youthful, and he seemed not to be too much older from the nurses he'd grown accustomed to, maybe in his twenties, or so, Ayumu mused. It was hard to tell with the strip of black fabric over his face, but he didn't seem to be that much older than himself and definitely not as old as most of the pro-heroes he knew of.

Now that they were this close, he was sure that he'd never seen this man before, for it would be hard to forget the bright hair and eyes that he didn't even bother to hide. But he could tell that this stranger was no hero, none that he knew anyway. Heroes didn't look like that. Or they weren't supposed to have that kind of look in their eyes. One of a burning fire, embers deep and crackling with a feral edge mixed into the calculating calmness that reminded him of an animal, predator, that hinged on dangerous - like if any sudden moves were made, you would undoubtedly regret it.

No, if anything, he was the real villain.

The ringing in his ears slowly dulled down and now, he could hear it - could hear the soul-clenching screams that called out all around him from near and far, like they were answering back Junko's own yells. A wave of nausea threatened to spill over him, consuming the pit of his stomach and the young man seized up, body tensing inwards as he glared back at the other who seemed to be relishing in the sounds, otherwise ignoring the horrible cries for help as he stared down at him.

Just who the hell did this guy think he was? Was he the cause of all of this madness? What had he done to Junko to make her act this way? What was even happening, the boy wondered with a surge of fear before the blonde in his lap burst into thick sobs. Her body shook, and she curled into herself, fear wracking her from the core and the other man didn't seem to even mind, not even bothering to glance in her direction and break eye contact between himself and the teenager. Ayumu watched the other with a cautious gaze, narrowing his dark eyes slightly to get a good look through the soot-filled sky and that's when the boy came to the realization that the stranger held what looked to be a phone pressed to his ear. Although with the ringing in his ears still present, he couldn't make out what the voice on the other line was saying.

Ayumu's eyebrows both shot up to his forehead in absolute astonishment when had he even had the time to take out his phone? He couldn't even remember looking away from this man for more than a second, but here he was, a hairs-length away with a cellphone pressed to his ear. Could this situation get even more strange? Ayumu couldn't help but wonder.

Who the fuck talks on the phone at a time like this? In the middle of a disaster! What kind of insane situation was this? He wondered to himself, as his gaze followed the man's every move, distrusting of the pink-haired individual, _'this guy is crazy.'_

"Yeah, yeah! I'm on it, stop nagging me. I'm hanging' up," The man barked, a slightly whiny pitch to his voice that reminded the boy of a spoiled child speaking to his mother. Sounding odd coming from a grown man though the boy wasn't surprised of anything at this point. Not with what he assumed was this psychopath, as he slowly rolled his eyes and yanked the device back away from his face, successfully ending the call with a touch of a finger before shoving the device back down into his tight pants pocket all without standing from his crouched position.

Ayumu held his breath as he watched the other with caution, careful not to make any movements that would alert the stranger while simultaneously cradling the blonde in his arms where she clung to his torn shirt. He had to be careful in this situation, the other seemed very unpredictable, but he couldn't push down the pounding of the organ in his chest. He just wanted this to be over, for this stranger to go away and leave them alone so Ayumu could somehow figure out what to do with Junko, maybe find some sort of help somewhere - get to the heroes. Almost as if he could hear the youngers thoughts, the pink haired man was immediately staring him down again, looking at him with those intense eyes and he felt almost like prey as the man observed him, almost like he remembered that the boy was even there in the first place. The boy's heart-rate picked back up at the sudden stare down, and he couldn't tame the feeling of sheer dread that surged through him, creating a knot in his stomach and one similarly in his throat.

"There you are, little girl. Why'd you run away? Brought me to your friend then, huh?," The pink haired man drawled, and the boy didn't have time to even process what the other had said due to the abruptness, and instead, he gawked back at him. Another wave of fear washed over the boy as his eyes widened in terror.

_So she ran away from him? Why? What was actually going on?_

Why wasn't it a smart move? What's happening? Ayumu thought with alarm just as Junko screamed out again and this time, she tried to leap from the raven's lap, flinging herself backward to sprawl out against the concrete and Ayumu suddenly found himself too scared to move, and could only manage to watch helplessly as the girl scrambled to push herself up on her shaking legs to no success, like a mad woman. She scraped and crawled backward across the ground, glass shards puncturing the palms of hands and he flinched at the sight, horror rising like bile in his throat as streams of red painted over the glass like watercolor, staining the concrete along with her pale skin, leaving a trail behind her in her wake. What the fuck, his eyes darted up to her face but the sunken terror remained, and it seemed as if Junko didn't even process the pain, or even preferred it over facing this stranger as she continued to force herself backward on shaking limbs. Her lips were open in a silent scream, pulling on the dirty, thin skin of her face, her eyes wavering and swirled with emotion, almost as if her own fear was blinding her and removing what sanity she had left.

"Get- get away from me!" She yelled in a high-pitched broken sob through her cries, fat tears rolling down her cheeks and creating lines in the ash smudges on the apples of her cheeks. She stumbled back over a small pile of debris and drywall almost falling flat when her hands slipped out from beneath her, but she quickly caught herself by sheer will.

The man just stared back, with those intense yellow eyes as a smirk curled over his lips, showing off a row of dangerous white teeth from where he towered over the two, crouching a good few feet away from her though he still wasn't far away enough for either of their comfort. Something about this man just didn't sit right with Ayumu, making a weirdly uncomfortable feeling weld up in his chest however, he was too surprised by the whole situation to really say anything when the pink-haired man's gaze turned into narrowed slits, a small 'tsk,' sound leaving his lips as he curled up into a scowl.

"Maybe you shouldn't have run away when I asked you a question, huh. But anyways, calm down, you're overreacting. I'm doing you a favor, kid," The man spoke out, his voice a haughty tone, bridging on an arrogant whine that made Ayumu's stomach roll. Just who was this man? And what was he talking about? What in the world did he want with Junko, Ayumu wondered as a bout of anger washed over him. It didn't matter what this creep wanted, he wasn't getting it, and he could just go away! The feeling of anger and fear were both too strong for the boy to handle and a barrage of thoughts hit him at once, ideas of how to get out of this, of just wanting the man to back off and -

"Favor? FAVOR!? In what way is harassing someone a favor? Hey- who the hell are you? Leave us alone-" The words left his lips before he could even think about what he was saying only a thought of, _'fuck, what am I doing_,' flitting through his head like an afterthought. Suddenly, a sharp glare pinned him in place, and a hand was shooting out, gripping his torn shirt with a fever and yanking the other forward with a startled yelp. The boy floundered in his grasp, barely registering Junko's horrified yells over the sharp breaths echoing in the air around him as the screams seemed to get louder before the man was in his face, a hairs length away, their noses almost brushing as the pink haired man scoffed in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Why do I always get the worst jobs…" The man mumbled to himself releasing a long drawn out sigh before speaking louder, moving closer to the teen to where he could make out even the light sheen of freckles on the boy's nose from their close proximity, "Look little boy. I don't have all day here, and I won't wait on you to muster up the fucking courage to go against me, kid, so shut the fuck up, 'kay? I'm doing the both of you a favor, regardless of if you realize it or not."

The boy's eyes flashed dangerously, like a wild animal being cornered and immediate thoughts of escape flitted through his mind. Okay, so maybe he could just distract him enough to run away? That was his best bet, but he doesn't know what this guy is capable of so maybe that wasn't the best choice of action, but he could try to hide behind one of the fallen bits of concrete -

"Times up for both of you," his voice was a melodic whisper in the morning light, echoing around the fallen chunks of the buildings that lay in ruin around them, reverberating deep within his chest as the man seems to contemplate something to himself, "I know you're both clearly idiots, but listen to me. Think about what has just happened, what I've helped you do," before he let go of the boy's shirt, the material springing free from his grasp and causing a huge bout of elation that calmed the pounding of his heart.

Was he letting me go? Ayumu couldn't help the faint smile that pulled over his chapped lips, one that he hadn't remembered showing in a long, long time and he finally felt relaxed, shoulders sagging and the tight knot in his stomach and chest slowly unraveling. Although, despite the slight relief, he couldn't shake the strange feeling that something was off here and he needed to be suspicious. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and shakily sighed before narrowly eyeing the man distrustedly.

"What did you help us do?" The boy finally gathered the courage to ask, voice full of doubt and a hint of disbelief, eyes widening and brows furrowing as if the man had grown two heads. What in the world was this guy talking about? He sounded more insane than most of the patients in the facility. If he had been apart of whatever had just happened, then the man had helped most-likely kill and injure thousands. What part of that screamed, 'I'm helping?' None of it was adding up and Ayumu didn't like where this was seeming to go. He was unpredictable, lightning in a bottle just waiting to bust free and free of what? He wasn't sure he wanted to know. All Ayumu really knew was that Junko was afraid of this person for whatever reason and that was all it took for him to know that he should fear him too.

Suddenly, with a startled strangled yelp, he was face to face with a striking yellow gaze, as warm breath huffed against his cheeks. Eyes already widened, he somehow managed to not make his eyes pop out of their sockets as he lurched back a foot, trying aimlessly to get some distance between the two. Ayumu barely heard Junko's whimpering from behind him over the loud thudding of his own heart beating wildly in his chest like a drumline. The smile that graced the other man's face was almost pitying and he stared back at the black mask that barely covered half of the other's face.

"How about I tell you this?" The man started, his voice barely above a tantalizing whisper, and Ayumu didn't need to see under the mask to know he was raising his eyebrows at the boy in question. He seemed too happy, too pleased with whatever he was thinking about as he leaned in closer and that smile only seemed to crawl even larger than before, "You better get outta here before **_they_** come because there's no saving you then. Who wants to rescue a freaky quirk-user like you? So thank me later. That is, **_if_ **you survive. Be free my little doves."

The laugh that followed rang out around the crumbling buildings and Ayumu was shaken to the core, confusion, and fear wafting over him like a cloudy mess of emotions - What did he mean? Who were the 'they' he was talking about? What really was going on here? Something about his words didn't sit right with him and stirred his stomach the wrong way. He didn't know this man but he wasn't sure whatever 'favor' he had supposedly seemed to believe he had done for him and Junko was a good one... He didn't seem like the helpful type, or someone to care about others at all but he could be wrong, right? Too many questioned rushed through his head at once but he couldn't find any answers. Although, one thing weighted prominently overall.

Who was this guy and was he letting him go? And what was he letting him go to? The city he once knew, once had stared out at day after day, glancing thoughtfully - wishfully out the window - was gone and all that was left was he and Junko, bloody and bruised, their bodies covered in wounds and who knows what kind of damage, breathing in the ash-filled air into their screaming lungs surrounded by the chorus of helpless cries in the distance. _What had he done?_


	3. Update Regarding Important Info

Heya, readers!

Sorry for the random update but I wanted to keep you all up to date on what to expect.

So Sheepthrills and I are in the process of revamping the entire story, from the plot to the prologue, so we wanted to let you know that there will be SERIOUS changes to expect. As you all know, this fic was adopted so we had to clear a few things up with the original creator and get the okay for some revised ideas.

If you have already submitted a character or are planning to do so, then go ahead because that section won't change as of the moment, but we'll let you know if something else comes up. We will be reworking the prologue with PeachSkies' permission to fit more of what we want to display of a few new ideas for the scheme of things. Overall, the original idea and plot will be almost the same, but with some new additions and changes that we think you guys will like *insert creepy laughter* xD We have worked out new rules for society to fit the 'future' theme as well as several other surprises and characters. We have planned a TON OF REVISION so be prepared for a bumpy ride because we are so ready for this!

Because of these new updates and plot ideas, we haven't been able to read every submission yet, so we are getting to that now. I'm the worst at responding to people so sorry for that! I'll get to everyone as soon as all forms are read. So fear not if you haven't heard anything!

Regarding our new plot decisions, here is a warning: This story will contain extremely dark themes, psychological horror, address mental health, have adult language and concepts, as well as other dark themes and violent behavior, will bash beloved characters (for the sake of plot, but don't worry, we love them all guys! The whole OG cast are our children and YES even Aizawa, thank you very much!). This will be insanely dark and address many concepts that people might not be comfortable with, so if this isn't for you, then please do not read this fic. I will put a warning before every chapter, so you guys know what to expect, but don't read this fic if this kind of thing isn't your cup of tea! Izuku, our beloved number one hero will also be bashed some in this fic, not because we hate him (that isn't true at all, we love him so much!) but for the sake of the fic, so you've been warned, people!

This fic is open for submissions, so apply away! Please expect a revised prologue soon before we even think about chapter one. Sheep and I are so happy with all of the attention this fic has gathered, so thank you all for taking the time to read our work and want to submit. Thank you for the follows and favorites and the nicest reviews. It's so great to have such an awesome community to share with. So thanks for believing in us and for coming into our world.

Until next time readers, thank you! Plus Ultra it up!

\- Duchess Distaster

(DO NOT REVIEW THIS UPDATE PLEASE! I WILL DELETE THIS SOON!)


	4. June 8 Update

**_June 8th_**

Heya, readers!

The prologue is FINALLY REWORKED AND POSTED! WOOOO! So here that is. It's not 10/10 perfect, but I'm happy enough with it, and I hope you guys will be too. It's meant to be a little misleading, so I hope you all don't get too confused lol. But now that that is posted, we can get out chapter one asap. It is dark, but we did leave out a bunch of gore and even more dark themes that are to come so sorry for that!

I'm posting this from out of country for my sister's wedding, so I will be available on here soon to answer all of my PMs and reviews. The reason why this was so late was because Sheepthrills and I were not able to log on at the same time for the last few weeks, so we've been missing each other and having to work around the other's schedule, so that proved to be a little tricky but we're trying to make it work for the both of us. I'm hoping that she'll have some time to relax soon and be able to get on here with us, so wish her the best guys! Due to this, the story is still open for OCs, so the deadline isn't here yet! So submit while you still can if you're interested! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE READS AND FOLLOWS! You guys are so great, I almost passed out in surprise from how much traffic this story is getting so thank you a ton for reading this. I'm hyped to get our entire cast sorted, and we have a lot to come for this. Remember to read the warnings in the last update and at the beginnings of the chapters for safety! SEND ME YOUR OCS! I NEED THEM FAM.

I'm seriously so shocked at the support for this, thank you. For real. I couldn't be more happy to share this with you all.

Until next time!

**(DO NOT REVIEW THIS UPDATE PLEASE! I WILL DELETE THIS SOON!)**


End file.
